steven_universefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Onion
Onion(hay Hành Tây) là nhân vật phụ trong Steven Universe và là công dân của thành phố bãi biển. Cậu là con trai của Yellowtail và Vidalia và là em cùng mẹ khác cha của Sour Cream. Ngoại hình Onion là một cậu bé da trắng với một chùm tóc nhỏ màu vàng và khuôn mặt mũm mĩm. Cậu mặc một chiếc áo len trắng, quấn một chiếc áo màu cây dừa cạn quanh cổ và mặc chiếc quần bóng đá đỏ. Đầu cậu trông giống củ hành tây ( mặc dù trông không hoàn toàn giống củ hành bình thường). Tai cậu chưa từng được nhìn thấy. Tính cách Onion là một cậu bé ít nói, tính cách khá khó hiểu. Onion có những hành vi kì lạ, một trong số đó là ăn cắp vặt hay phá hủy đồ vật, những hành vi này có thể là do cậu muốn gây sự chú ý vì bố cậu luôn ở ngoài biển hoặc do cậu còn nhỏ hay thiếu hiểu biết. Các mối quan hệ Steven Steven là bạn của Onion. They may get along, but it is a one-sided relationship as Onion isn't known to talk to anyone but his father and his mother. However, his mother says that Onion talks a lot about Steven. Steven seems to wonder what Onion is doing most of the time. In "Onion Friend", Onion seems to do certain actions specifically to push Steven's buttons as a form of childish teasing, wasting food intentionally knowing that it bothered Steven and pretending to feed a mouse to his pet snake in order to scare him. He also seems to steal from Steven pretty often, from his Ranger Guy to his bag of chips. Onion however, is shown to care about Steven as he gave him his Explorer Gal as well as show him his collection of G.U.Y.S and G.A.L.S in his secret room. Steven also seems concerned about Onion's criminal behavior, telling him he has a future in prison if he continues. Despite his teasing of Steven, deep down he considers him one of his best friends, even introducing him to his summer friends before they had to go back to school. Yellowtail Onion doesn't see his father often due to him being at sea most of the time, and this causes Onion to spend a lot of time wandering around, unsupervised. When Onion does see his father, he has been shown to speak to him in an unknown language. Yellowtail is one of the people Onion has been shown to speak to. Vidalia Vidalia, mẹ của cậu,được thấy là rất thân thiết với nhau với việc cô là người duy nhất mà Onion nói chuyện dù chỉ là các từ "mama". Cô còn ủng hộ cậu bộc lộ cảm xúc tự nhiên. Mặc dù cô cũng không rõ những hành động kì lạ đó bắt nguồn từ đâu. Connie Onion và Connie chỉ gặp nhau trong "Bubble Buddies", nhưng Onion được thấy là dễ hiểu Connie hơn là Steven khi cô đánh vần từ "Harpoon Gun" ngược từ trong bong bóng của Steven khi họ cố phá vỡ nó . Sour Cream Onion và Sour Cream chưa bao giờ được thấy là có giao tiếp với nhau, mặc dù họ cùng đứng với nhau trong cuộc di tản của Beach City trong "The Return" và nhạc mở đầu phim. Trong "Joy Ride", chính thức công nhận rằng Sour Cream và Onion là họ hàng. Đến tập "Onion Friend", họ được biết là 2 anh em cùng mẹ khác cha. Suitcase Sam In "Onion Trade", Onion enters Suitcase Sam's and is given a hamburger by him, for unknown reasons. They may possibly be friends, given Suitcase Sam's giving Onion a hamburger. He also has a poster of Suitcase Sam on his wall in his room; revealed in "Onion Friend". Garbanzo, Pinto, Squash, và Soup They are Onion's friends whom he spends time with during the summer. Together they enjoy lots of mischief, such as riding in a homemade go-kart, taking surprise photos of the people of Beach City, and racing bugs. Sadly however they do not live in Beach City, and leave for school in the fall. Các tập xuất hiện Đoạn ngắn * "We are the Crystal Gems" (xuất hiện chớp nhoáng) Thông tin khác * Cho đến nay, Onion chỉ giao tiếp với bố và mẹ của cậu và tất cả các cuộc nói chuyện này được nói bằng tiếng lầm bầm khó hiểu. * Rebecca Sugar lần đầu ám chỉ tại Reddit AMA rằng Sour Cream và Onion là họ hàng . Sau đó trong "Joy Ride" Sour Cream công nhận tin Yellowtail là bố dượng của cậu , và trong "Onion Friend" xác nhận rằng Sour Cream và Onion là anh em cùng mẹ khác cha. * Steven có vẻ nghi ngờ về việc Onion là con người trong tập "Marble Madness". * Onion được thấy là có điện thoại, mặc dù chưa bao giờ cậu nói với người khác ngoài Yellowtail và Vidalia. Được thấy rằng Steven có số của Onion trong điện thoại của Steven trong tập "The Return". ** Vì Onion có thể hiểu Tiếng Anh nên có khả năng Steven và Onion giao tiếp dễ dàng hơn khi nhắn tin. * Onion có thú nuôi là một con rắn, khi cậu cố khiến Steven cho nó ăn một con chuột trong phòng cậu . ** Trong truyện tranh Lion Tamer, Onion được thấy trong một cuộc thi vật nuôi khi dắt một con cá sấu.Steven Universe #2 * Onion được mô tả là "???????" trong "Rising Tides, Crashing Skies" khi cậu được phỏng vấn. * Chiếc gậy bóng chày mà Onion cầm trong "Political Power" ban đầu có gai trong kịch bản nhưng được lược bỏ trong bản chính thức. es:Cebolla ru:Лукус pl:Cebula pt:Cebola pt-br:Cebola Thể_loại:A đến Z Thể_loại:Humans Thể_loại:Male Thể_loại:Citizens of Beach City